CATS Song Drabbles
by Aidylvice
Summary: For lack of a better title. Okays, this was done for the playlist drabble meme my sister pointed out to me and it was so much fun! Very creative as well. The characters of CATS each have mini adventures.  Last updated 10-10-10!
1. Jar of Hearts

_Okays so randomly my sister told me about this fanfiction thingy where you put you i-Pod on shuffle, and right a drabble to the random song that is playing before the song is over. Sounds hard, but not so much. Went kinda quickly actually. But that's beside the point. Anyway, each chapter will be drabble I wrote, which will be 10 by the time I'm finished. Yay. Please R&R!_

**Song 1: **_**Jar of Hearts**_** by Christina Perri**

_Demeter was the first one to come to mind when I was writing this fic._

Demeter looked out at the rain. She couldn't believe she had spent so many years with Macavity. She had thought she loved him, and thought they were best friends. But she didn't know what he was really like. And she couldn't stay his victim, she just couldn't. He had twisted her mind, had controlled her with his crazy thoughts and sayings. He had never really loved her; he had just wanted someone to please him. They weren't meant for each other, and he had come back to her house asking for her come to him because they were in love. But she couldn't go back to him. It was over, there was nothing left between them. She knew that he just wanted her to please him, just wanted her heart for some twisted reason. Demeter did not want him back. She had spent years trying to please him, trying to understand him. Demeter scoffed. The first time they kissed…she had been trying to change him to the Cat he was back then. Demeter had never changed, and he didn't deserve her back. They could never be anything more than predator and prey. There was nothing there, just scars left on her heart and on her mind, scars that would never heal. But there were scars that could be prevented by not getting back together with him. Who did Macavity think he was, coming back to her? Who did he think he was?


	2. Superman

**Song 2: **_**Superman**_** by Joe Brooks**

_Demeter was the first one to come to mind when I was writing this fic._

Munkustrap stood staring at Bombalurina from across the room. She was such a beautiful Queen, who really just took whatever she could get. Whenever she came near him, she annoyed him. But whenever she wasn't around him, he missed her. He wished he could save her, could take her away from herself. He wanted to be her superman, to save her. He wanted her to like him like he was too. He didn't want to just be her friend anymore; he had to tell her how he felt. He liked her a lot, and wanted to know her better. But whenever she came near him, his paws shook, and he acted crazy. He just wished he could be anything that she wanted. But he was not that strong, and he wasn't a superman. Bombalurina would have to like him for who he was, which granted, wasn't much. But he liked her so much. If she only knew that. He wanted to be so much more friends, he wanted to give her the world, wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her how beautiful she really was.

"Hi Bombalurina," he said.

"Hey Munkustrap," she smiled. And she walked away. He watched her leave.


	3. Material Things

**Song 3: **_**Material Things**_** by Jake Troth**

"Come on Jerrie!' Rumpleteaser hissed.

"Oi'm comin, keep ya vest on!"

"DEY GOTSSSS JEEWELZ JERRRRRIE!"

"Dontcha think I see that?" Mungojerrie sighed exasperated. "You knows I like jeewelz as much as you, stupid."

"CHA-CHING!" Rumpleteazer rubbed her hands together greedily.

"Shut up, ya creep! They'll hear us!"

Rumpleteazer stuffed jewels in her vest, and hopped up and down. She grabbed monies, and coins, and stuffed animals, and pushed it deep into her bag. "Grab stuff Jerrie!"

"Oim workin on it!"

"Oi love money!" Rumpleteazer yelled happily, and threw some up in the air.

"ME TOO!" Mungojerrie cheered, and stuffed some more in his bag.


	4. Dog Days Are Over

**Song 4: **_**Dog Days Are Over**_** by Florence and the Machine**

Jemima knew she was young. But she also knew she was getting older, and she couldn't help looking around her and seeing all the Cats that were supposedly so much older than her. They didn't seem any more wise than she was. She tried to keep herself hidden, and be quiet. That she couldn't really help anyway. Eventually though, she would have to be like everyone else. She would have to learn to keep conversations going, she would have to learn how to love and have her heart broken, she would have to learn how to leave and not have homesickness. And right now that was terribly hard to bear. She didn't want to have to do that. She wanted to stay young forever, and be happy and content and safe and she didn't want to have to go out into the world with all the Pollicles and mean things. But maybe she could still be happy wherever she was. She wouldn't have to stop singing, or being herself. She could still be quiet, even if she had to talk more. Would she have to change? Jemima was confused. Silence was what she needed. But silence wasn't getting what she needed. She was going to have to run someday, get away, if she wanted to survive. She couldn't stay a young scared kitten in the streets anymore. Those days were over. She would have to learn to be grown, just like everyone else. Which she didn't particularly like, but those days were coming…which would have to be fine.


End file.
